Dadam!
by wolverinacullen
Summary: After he believes Tommy's fallen ill, Adam takes him to the doctor, where they recieve a big surprise...MPREG


**Dadam!**

Tommy leaned over the counter, coughing with exhaustion. He'd been sick for a good week now and it was the same every day. It seemed like there was no chance of it letting up.

"Tommy?" his lover knocked at the door, "Baby? You feeling any better?"

"No babyboy...nothing's different" Tommy called out to him.

Adam peeked in before opening the door and going to him, wrapping him up in his arms, "I think you need to go to the doctor glitterbaby...you need to be getting better."

Tommy could only nod as Adam let him brush his teeth and get ready to go to see a doctor.

"This is certainly surprising" the doctor, a middle aged woman told him.

"It can't be that surprising, it's LA" Tommy joked as best he could with Adam worriedly holding his hand.

She cast him a sidelong glance and said, "You're pregnant."

Tommy sat upright, screaming, "I'M WHAT?" He looked to Adam and said, "You're...you're pranking us, right? I'm a guy, how am I pregnant?"

"That's exactly what we want to know, but the blood tests say you are. Lay back" she told him, and he obliged. Tommy had to gently coax Adam to move to his other side. His eyes were wide and he looked shocked. He knew he was in shock.

"If I'm a girl" Tommy began, "Shouldn't I have had...y'know..."

"Genetically, you're very much male" she told him, "Somehow, something along the line, you became pregnant. Did you have a twin?"

"No" Tommy said.

She 'hm-ed' and placed cold cream on his stomach after lifting his shirt up. She drew an ultrasound machine closer and placed it over his stomach. Adam and Tommy looked to each other and Adam looked to the screen. His eyes filled with tears that began to spill over his face, "That's a baby in there."

"That's a baby, yes" she told them.

Tommy glanced over to the machine, seeing a barely-there thing, "How?"

"I'm not sure" she said, "I'll explore your blood test further and get back to you." After glancing at their faces, her voice softened, "Would you like a picture?"

Tommy nodded. She drew up copies of the ultrasound for them, and let them leave.

"We're going to be parents" Tommy said quietly, clutching the disc in his hands with the pictures on them, "I'm having your baby."

Adam wrapped his arms tightly around Tommy, not letting him move as he hugged him for a moment, "This is incredible."

Tommy nodded, and closed his eyes as Adam held him.

_Seven months later_

Tommy rubbed his stomach, feeling their baby kick. She was a girl, that much they'd found out. Tommy rested on the couch, the swell of his stomach under one of Adam's big sleep shirts. Adam picked up the phone as it rang, looking to the man he loved as he said, "Hello?"

"Adam, I'm glad I caught you" Dr. Rose said to him, "I have the results of Tommy's last blood test."

"How's it going?" Adam asked.

"Your baby is fine, but I don't think Tommy's...equipped to birth this child" she told him.

Adam stopped short, turning from the beautiful sight, "What?"

"Frankly, I'm afraid if Tommy gives birth to the baby naturally..."

"What?" There was fear gripping Adam's chest as he prodded.

"It could kill him."

Adam's heart skipped a beat and he said, "What're you saying?"

"I know this isn't easy for you, and especially at so far along, but...the best possible thing would be an abortion."

Adam nearly dropped the phone as he said, "Out of the question. No. We...we'll talk. But we're not doing that." He hung up before he could hear more.

Tommy looked over to him, his hand over his stomach, "Adam? What's wrong babyboy?"

Adam turned back to him, and watched fear spring up in Tommy's eyes, "Is there something wrong with her?"

"No, nothing with her..." Adam said quietly, "They're afraid...if you give birth to her, it could kill you. They want us to get an abortion."

"No!" Tommy shouted, wrapping his arms around his stomach defensively, "I won't kill her! I've seen her heart beat, I've felt her kicking..."

"Shh..." Adam went to him, holding him, "We're not going to. We can try to do this...but if something happens..."

Tommy's hand closed over Adam's, "Nothing will, I promise. I can handle it baby. She hasn't done anything to me yet, she won't."

Adam nodded, holding the reasons for his existence close.

_Two months later_

"Adam, oh hell, oh God!" Tommy said, clutching his hand as he lay in the hospital bed. His contractions were getting harder and closer together. It was most definitely time.

Adam stroked his hair gently, "I got you baby. I'm here. Squeeze my hand, I'll get you through it."

"Jesus!" Tommy cried out, his head falling back as he let out a cry.

"Ready?" the nurse asked.

"YES!" Tommy screamed, "GOD!"

Adam stroked his face, holding his head up on his arm as he wrapped his arm around Tommy's shoulders. Their fingers were locked together, "Ready when you are baby. All you have to do is push."

Tommy looked to him, "I better not be in labor for more than an hour!" He let out a scream and threw his head back, "GOD! ADAM! SHIIIIT I HATE YOU!"

Adam suppressed a laugh, "I love you too baby. You're doing great."

Tommy screamed and nearly broke his hand, "I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW ADAM! I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT!"

Adam laughed out loud, "I know, it'll be better soon. Shh...deep breaths baby. Deep breaths. Don't break a blood vessel."

Tommy glared at him and pushed. He let out a wail and yelled at him, "YOU SHOULD BE HAVING THIS BABY!"

Adam held him close and stroked his hair, "I would if I could baby, I would if I could."

"Oh my god" the nurse said, "Her head is actually showing."

"Thank you god!" Tommy screamed.

"Push" Adam whispered into his ear.

Tommy nodded and leaned his head on Adam's shoulder, "I love you, I really do."

"I know baby, I know. Shh...just push. You've got to get her out of you. Just push baby" his voice was gentle, soothing, and Tommy did.

"Oh my god there's blood" the nurse said.

"Are you new?" Tommy asked her.

"Yes" she said.

"I can tell, JUST DELIVER MY BABY!" Tommy yelled.

Adam held in laughter, rubbing his shoulders, "Baby, calm down. Calm down. Breath."

Tommy leaned into his neck and whimpered, "It hurts."

"I know. I know. Shh" Adam cooed to him, "She's almost there glitterbaby. Big push, try. Try."

Tommy let out a cry and pushed, to which the nurse yelled, "Almost there!"

"One more baby, one more" Adam coaxed.

"I can't...god it hurts! This is worse than having sex with you for the first time!" Tommy wailed, tears spilling over his face.

"Baby you have it better than most women! Come on! PUSH!" Adam yelled.

Tommy wailed as he lay against Adam's chest, giving the final push. Their baby wailed twice as loudly, and Adam laughed, "She has my voice."

"Shut up asshole" Tommy whimpered, "That hurt so goddamn much..."

Adam watched them get their baby girl ready to be held, "You did beautifully. See? They had nothing to worry about."

Tommy looked up to him, "I knew they didn't. Adam, I knew I could do this. Nobody needs to worry about me. I have you to hold onto."

"What did you decide for her name?" Adam cooed to him.

"Danielle" Tommy said, "Middle name?"

"Cleo" Adam whispered to him.

"Cute" Tommy said with a laugh, "Danielle Cleo Lambert."

"She's beautiful" Adam said, looking to their wailing daughter.

"She has your eyes" Tommy said as the young nurse handed Danielle to him.

"She has your little button nose" Adam cooed, tapping it.

"She has your scream" Tommy said with a laugh.

"She has your skin" Adam said.

"The perfect balance" Tommy murmured and held her close, "She's perfect."

Adam wrapped his arm around them both and murmured, "You are too."

_End_


End file.
